


Sidetracked

by DownToTheSea



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: Missing scene from Revelations. Helen and Nikola have a talk after he's retrieved his key.





	Sidetracked

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 30 in 31 writing challenge - that got kind of derailed, but this was supposed to be for the first prompt, "first kiss."

“Your turn.” Nikola’s voice was strained, his breathing ragged, as he pushed himself off the wall and stumbled towards Helen.

She could feel her arm come up to catch him if need be, but he managed to right himself and stagger along beside her, limping slightly. Helen had never seen his healing abilities have to take on that much before, and she knew she was still watching him too closely, with equal parts wonder and horror.

“Can’t look away from me, huh?” Nikola was starting to get his breath back, but he still sounded rather winded.

Helen was too preoccupied by her thoughts to bother shutting down his usual flirting. “Do you realize you’re still smoking?” she asked, peering at him before realizing that had been a mistake.

He chuckled. “Why, Helen, I thought we were supposed to be saving the world.”

Helen exhaled loudly. “Really, Nikola…”

“Fine, fine, I know you’re talking about my grievous injuries and not how dazzlingly attractive I am. But you know what this means, right?”

“I doubt I want to hear it,” she said dryly.

“You’re still worried about me,” he said, delighted.

She sighed. “Oh, dear lord.”

“Come on, Helen. You were relieved when I showed up alive after Johnny decided to skewer me – admit it.”

“Of course,” she said calmly, deciding to steer this conversation into safer waters. “With your help, retrieving the source blood will be much easier.”

He rolled his eyes. “Aww, Helen, you mean to tell me that it’s  _ all _ about the source blood? There’s not even a tiny part of you that’s glad I’m not dead?”

Helen opened her mouth to answer something along the lines of “Don’t be ridiculous,” but he got there before her.

“After all,” he tacked on, “I’m still smoking.” He winked.

She burst out laughing.

“Huh,” he said, watching her with an appreciative air. “Wasn’t expecting that, but I won’t complain.”

“If I say I’m glad you’re not dead, will you shut up?” she asked.

“Probably not.”

Helen wouldn’t have told him that anyway, but she smiled at his blithe tone.

“I really have missed you, you know,” he said, a note of something else buried under all the cheerfulness.

“If you’ve missed me so much, it might be a good idea to stop greeting me with plans for world domination,” she pointed out.

He tilted his head thoughtfully. “Hmm. Maybe you have a point. What can I say? You’d make a great queen.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?” she asked. “You may be getting delirious if you think I’d fall for that.”

“You’re right, I’m obviously in dire need of your care.” Nikola said. “Kiss it better?”

She snorted. This time, she was faster than him. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“It could be our first kiss in decades, Helen. All that built-up passion…”

“You kissed me as soon as you  _ saw  _ me, Nikola.”

“Not quite as soon as I saw you. Though it might have livened up your lecture a little,” he said. “But, that was just a ‘hello’ kiss. I mean a real, honest-to-goodness gesture of, of tenderness and affection…” He started developing a wide grin as he went along, and Helen shook her head, still smiling slightly.

“In your dreams, Nikola.”

“Frequently.”


End file.
